031815VYLLENLIBBY
11:13 -- sanguineOracle SO began griefing spiritedScion SS at 23:13 -- 11:13 SO: T.T . o ( What ) 11:13 SO: T.T . o ( did ) 11:13 SO: T.T . o ( you ) 11:13 SO: T.T . o ( DO? ) 11:13 SS: print("Oh! Uh... H3llo! You'r3 th3 uh... Oracl3 lady.") 11:14 SS: print("I uh... I us3d my sh3nanicit3 to 'rac3 chang3' to Twink.") 11:15 SO: T.T . o ( And what, pray tell, in the WHOLE OF THE INCIPISPHERE, made you think this was a GOOD IDEA? ) 11:16 SS: print("W3ll uh... W3ll I was thinking about Jack, and h3's a pr3tty cool guy I gu3ss? And I thought mayb3 h3 would notic3 m3 and w3 would b3 b3st chums or som3thing if I was... kind of lik3 him? It s33m3d lik3 a good id3a at th3 tim3...") 11:17 SO: T.T . o ( Next time you get some WILD IDEA, maybe take a moment and talk it over with your fellow players, hmm? ) 11:18 SS: print("Y3ah I gu3ss... I m3an, Thiago DID just di3. And th3n I w3nt and did a thing right aft3r that.") 11:19 SO: T.T . o ( . . . ) 11:19 SO: T.T . o ( So ) 11:19 SO: T.T . o ( What do you intend to do? ) 11:20 SS: print("I... don't know? Doir told m3 to ask you what to do? And th3n Lily kind of told m3 not to do anything until sh3 talk3d to you first....") 11:21 SO: T.T . o ( Well. ) 11:21 SO: T.T . o ( The first thing we're going to do ) 11:22 SO: T.T . o ( Is BAN YOU FROM TOUCHING ANOTHER DAMN PIECE OF SHENANICITE WITHOUT PERMISSION ) 11:22 SS: print("D:") 11:22 SO: T.T . o ( You will run all of your ideas past me in the future ) 11:22 SO: T.T . o ( Is that CLEAR? ) 11:22 SS: print("Y3s ma'am!") 11:24 SO: T.T . o ( The second thing, is that you are hereby ORDERED to take a crash course in twink culture. ) 11:24 SO: T.T . o ( I am delegating that to my moirail, Meouet. ) 11:24 SO: T.T . o ( I will request she contact you. ) 11:24 SS: print("Oh cool! I... kind of want3d to l3arn mor3 about Twink cultur3.") 11:24 SO: T.T . o ( As she is familiar with both troll culture and superior twink culture. ) 11:24 SO: T.T . o ( Third. ) 11:25 SO: T.T . o ( You may not, under any circumstances, request a primer from any twink female, until you have finished your training and made yourself presentable. ) 11:26 SS: print("I am okay with that! Lily m3ntion3d on3 of thos3, and it sounds complicat3d.") 11:26 SO: T.T . o ( They are. ) 11:26 SO: T.T . o ( Fourth. ) 11:26 SO: T.T . o ( You will immediately begin work on proper twink attire. ) 11:27 SO: T.T . o ( I'll not have a Twink running around dressed like these slovenly ingrates. ) 11:27 SS: print("How uh... How should I go about working on propp3r twink attir3?") 11:28 SO: T.T . o ( You will ask Meouet to explain to you how Twink Males dress. ) 11:29 SO: T.T . o ( You will also pick a weapon ) 11:29 SO: T.T . o ( And immediately begin weapon training ) 11:29 SO: T.T . o ( And you will give meouet a sample of your blood ) 11:29 SO: T.T . o ( which I will use to synthesize a stim. ) 11:29 SS: print("Oh? I kind of alr3ady us3 2xPistols? Oh cool!") 11:30 SO: T.T . o ( You can continue using the pistols ) 11:30 SO: T.T . o ( I will see if I have any good ones lying around. ) 11:30 SO: T.T . o ( Until such a time as Meouet permits you to leave her side ) 11:30 SO: T.T . o ( You are required to be on her team. Is that clear? ) 11:30 SS: print("Y3s Ma'am.") 11:33 SS: print("Oh! Uh, I hav3 a qu3stion. If I may, what is a 'Pri3st of Ar3na'? It took up on3 of my asp3cts and I was curious about it. Or is that som3thing I should ask M3ou3t?") 11:33 SO: T.T . o ( Ask Meouet. I don't think I am capable of explaining it in words you will understand. ) 11:34 SS: print(":c Right.") 11:36 SO: T.T . o ( You are absolutely forbidden from speaking to Herald or Scarlet until you are properly trained. Herald will most likely kill you. Scarlet might kill you for sport. ) 11:36 SS: print("O-Oh. I don't know what a H3rald is, but Scarl3t SEEMED nic3. :C") 11:41 SO: T.T . o ( She can be. But she may perceive you as a threat to Acenia's safety ) 11:42 SO: T.T . o ( As such, you are banned from talking to her until this can be worked out. ) 11:42 SS: print("Y3s Ma'am.") 11:45 SO: T.T . o ( Now. You will go back to work. I will have Meouet contact you. ) 11:45 SO: T.T . o ( GodOS help you, boy. ) 11:45 -- sanguineOracle SO ceased griefing spiritedScion SS at 23:45 --